


The Ranchman and the Theif

by Ninetales



Category: Legend of Zelda, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 14:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3450872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninetales/pseuds/Ninetales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ingo wants to run the ranch and get married to Ganon but due to the forces of Talon, the new rancher in Hyrule, everything changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ranchman and the Theif

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queenie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenie/gifts).



“Wake up, my love,” cooed Ingo. He was in his work clothes already and was eager for Ganondorf to see what he had done during the night. Ingo was a hard working fellow with great ambition and that night he had worked out in the field all night.  
“What is it?” asked Ganon. He rose out of bed and put on his daily armour, ready to face whatever came about during the day. His stature was filled with something that radiated courage. He was the most handsome man Ingo had ever laid eyes on.  
“I build an enclosure for the horses,” Ingo replied. They went out together and Ganon saw the larcge fence around the farm property. Inside it were the horses. All the horses were running around in their new enclosure. Previously they had only been allowed in the stable. The horses were sad in the stable, but now they looked full of life and exuberance.  
Ganon began to sing. He usually liked to play on his organ but when he was outside his voice was the only instrument he had to offer. He sang the same song he had always sung since he was a child, and then his horse came running. Epona. She was a beautiful horse and he loved her. He mounted her and rode her around the ranch. Then he grabbed ingo and hoisted him up onto the horse as well. Ingo held on tight and smelled Ganon’s skin. He was so happy. They were always so happy. Until the new ranchers came.  
Talon was a big man with an unattractive face and a bad work ethic. He set up his ranch right next to Ingo’s ranch, and named it Lon Lon Ranch, after himself and his daughter, Malon.  
It wasn’t long before Lon Lon Ranch began to overpower Ingo’s ranch. They had more cattle and more chickens, which were the real money makers in the farm industry. Ingo’s ranch mainly focused on horses. After a while, Ingo just couldn’t keep up, and he was forced to sell his ranch to Talon – the two properties became one big Lon Lon Ranch.  
Ganon was furious. Talon had manipulated Ingo in to selling his land. Ganon wanted revenge, and so he aspired to gather the three pieces of the triforce for himself. He already possessed courage – along with wisdom and power, he would be able to get back the ranch, and win back his love.  
“Ganon… you don’t have to do this,” Ingo said softly one night. They were staying in Lon Lon Ranch for now, as stablehands. It was the night Ganondorf had vowed to leave on his journey.  
“I do have to do this. I know I can. And finally we will be able to get married. I know you’ve always wanted to. Please… let me do this. For us.” Ganon kissed Ingo’s forehead and stood up from the bed they had been sitting on. He went out into the field and sung his song.  
Epona came running. “I’ll miss you, girl,” he said. “But we can still be together. Come here,” he gestured her closer. “That’s a good girl.” He stroked her mane and whispered something under his breath. He had the triforce of courage, and he brought its power into effect. He pulled his hands apart and suddenly there were horses in front of him. There was Epona, and there was his new steed – a black horse with red eyes. This was Epona’s shadow.  
Ganon had used up the courage he was blessed with since birth, and there was a change in him. Suddenly he was consumed with power and he knew that Epona’s next rider was the one who would posess the courage triforce. He was now the owner of the triforce of power! It was like a metaphysical thing that happened.  
Ganon went on his journey. With the new power he possessed, he took 7 years to bring down the hyrule that he grew up in. By now, the creature of courage was grown. And the Princess – who contained the triforce of widsdom – was the same age. He had captured the princess and just neede to lure link into his castle so get back the courage he once had.  
Using his power, he was able to put the ranch back into Ingo’s hands. But he was still not able to return to his lover. Not yet. He had no courage. He couldn’t go back unless he was the same as before. Ingo wouldn’t even recognize him in his current state. He had turned… somewhat evel.  
He had to lure link into the castle, and get that courage back. Then he could return to his lover and they would get married. Ganon didn’t even care about completing the triforce anymore. If he could just have the courage part he would be happy. He wanted to go back to Ingo with all of his heart.  
It was a stormy day when Link, the holder of the triforce of courage, showed up. This was the day Ganon would finally be able to return to his love. Link was in the castle and he was getting closer and closer to the top, where the battle would take place. Ganon needed to defeat him in order to get back to his lover at the Ranch.  
But we all know how this ends. Ganon was slain in battle. Link won, and hyrule was restored.  
Ganon was a strong gerudo gentleman who radiated courage and hope, until Talon, the new rancher, moved in next door. Ganondorf gave up his courage in order to pursue power - power he needed to secure his lover’s happiness. And in this trade-off of the gods, he put courage into the hand of the man who would end his life.  
This is the tragedy of the ranchman and the thief.

Could it have ended differently?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading i hop you check out my youtube channel where u can see me writing this crap on my god i am drunker than i should be right now


End file.
